


Heat

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria was a hooker, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Gloria doesn't normally do female johns. Janes. Whatever. But when she's offered twice her going rate to let a girl go down on her, she'll take it.

"So hot, baby," Gloria moans. It's a lie.

The jane comes up for air. "Doing good?" she asks.

"Doing great," Gloria says. It's not quite a lie. She might not even have to fake orgasm for this girl.


End file.
